Dirty Minds Think Alike
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: What happens when TYL Sawada and Hayato find a woman waiting for them in the boss' office? COMPLETE!
1. Don't Think Too Much

**Shark Bait, Ooh Haa Haa.**

Lol, don't ask.

But this a one-shot I've made for 10th Squad 3rd Seat,  
>She said lemon, I'm giving lemon... get ready.<p>

She's a pretty cool girl. Just sayin.

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>the concept of Petra came from <span>10th Squad 3rd Seat<span>, but I'm claiming her as my OC

Comments/Advice are loved

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was doing a last check of the house with Gokudera Hayato as rain poured hard against the roof. With everyone else in the house gone, they knew it would take longer than usual. Like always, they started with the basement first and worked their way up. The two walked towards the entrance of the basement, and Gokudera was startled by the sneeze that escaped Sawada. Of course, this made Gokudera need to ascertain whether or not his boss was capable of doing the house check. Sawada just eased him and let him know that a sneeze doesn't mean death.<p>

The door clicked behind them to the basement. Little did they know, that as they were walking down the stairs, she was walking in through the front door. Her eyes took a moment to scan the foyer as she rang her hair out. Though the sounds of the lightning and thunder clashed outside, the heels of her custom made Jordans high heels clicked and clacked against the marble inside. The boys didn't even catch wind of her as she sauntered up the stairs to their usual meeting place.

Gokudera and Sawada now made their way to the main floor, wandering around the house and making sure everything was locked up on that level. Their steps were silent as they rummaged about the house, checking all the windows and doors. But upstairs, she was already breaking into the locked office by sliding on of her ulaks between the doors like you would with a credit card. The door popped open and she walked in silently. Shutting the door soundlessly, there was no trace of her presence. The two men were still unaware of her company.

"Hayato, I think we should be okay for tonight. Go ahead and leave if you want and I'll check upstairs." Sawada gave his precious friend a warm smile.

He stared at his boss deeply. "Jyuudaime, I can't leave you at the house alone. I'll check the upstairs with you."

The Boss snorted lightly. "Thank you, Hayato."

They calmly walked up the stairs.

Inside the boss' office, the woman lit a cigarette and sat on the edge of Sawada's desk. Laying her ulaks next to her fingertips, she takes the first drag and flicks the ashes in an old cup of coffee sitting by her. Tapping her fingertips on the desk, she waits patiently for his arrival.

Of course, the two are now checking all the rooms upstairs with an opening of the door and a swift glance throughout the room. Sawada looks inside Hibari's Kyoya's office and notes how well kept it is, and Hayato just smacks his head seeing the wreck that Lambo's is. "Stupid cow…" Other than this, they find nothing to cause alarm—no signs of entry in any way. She takes another drag.

Sawada and Hayato, who had separated to check the rooms, now stand in front of each other in front of Sawada's office. The woman smirks to the sounds of their footsteps and flicks some more ashes in the cup while crossing her legs. Now hearing them mutter to each other outside the room, the cigarette goes right back in her mouth.

"Jyuudaime, this is the last room?"

"Yeah, but I doubt anything is in there, I locked it earlier." Sawada puts his hand in his pocket and pulls of the key.

Hayato sharpens his gaze, "I want to check anyways."

He takes the key out of Sawada's hand and starts to unlock the door. Recognizing the sound of the key in the lock, the woman grabs her ulak with her free hand, slipping a ring on her finger. She doesn't even bother moving her gaze towards the opening door, letting her eyes scan over all the books in the bookshelf in front of her. Hayato gently swings the door open to see the woman sitting in the dark.

"Pe—"

"Who the fuck are you?" Gokudera grabs the box weapon on his belt, but flinches to something barely slicing his neck. Sawada turned the light on.

The woman had flicked her wrist just right, letting the ulak soar across the room, but pulled it back with the wire that connected it to the ring on her finger. After laying it's simple threat, the ulak flies back to her hand.

"I'll fuck—"

Sawada grabs Hayato's shoulder, "Stop Hayato, I know her."

Hayato looks back, "Jyuudaime!" but stops when he sees his boss' expression.

Looking back at the woman, a whisper escapes,"Petra."

Petra gave her cigarette two more drags, flicked the ashes in the cup once more and licks her fingertips, quickly pressing them against the burning fag. An instant sizzle and she pulls them away. The snuffed, finished bud drops in the dirty cup. Smoke escapes her lungs as her bright hazel eyes looked over to Sawada. She gave him a smirk.

Hayato was puzzled from his inability to remember this 'Petra,' but after a few moments of this, he finally recognized her perfectly. This woman with a tattoo that resembled thorny vines on her face, looking at his boss, was that girl they found a few months back in Milan. He and the guardians, except Hibari, were all were all there to meet a family for negotiations. When they got to the house, they found the door wide open and everyone dead-everyone but her. Walking in the room where she was, Petra said nothing and left. Her body was covered blood just like her ulaks that she wielded. He then remembers as she walked out the door, his boss stopping her to talk to her, but Hayato never found out what was said. 'What the fuck is she doing here?'

"Hayato, you can leave. She's not a threat." Sawada looked a Hayato kindly.

"Bullshit! This girl is—"

"Please trust me." Sawada continued to stare deep in his right-hand's eyes.

Petra switched her crossed legs, paying no attention to them. She was tempted to light another cigarette.

"Che, fine."

Hayato didn't like her being with his boss alone, not in the least. But he gave Petra one last glare, that she never even bat an eye to, before walking out of the room and shutting the door. He wasn't going to wander to far from here, especially knowing her killing nature.

Once out the door, Hayato realized that it wasn't his uncertainty of her intentions that made him want to stay, but her. How long had it been since he saw a body like that. One look at the knob of the door, and he shakes his head to drop the thoughts. But let's face it-Hayato has been suffering from a dry spell. Hips that were begging to be grabbed, eyes that pull you closer, fingers that made you want suck on them. His lust was burning for Petra. It was burning to the extreme. He looked at the door once more, wearing a skeptical expression, before walking to his room. He needed to grab his notes and jacket before leaving.

Inside the office, Sawada was staring at the beautiful woman he knew as Petra. She was his dirty sin—his very dirty sin. He walked up to her slowly, admiring her long, dark purple ringlets that she had pulled up to show her strong face perfectly. Easily defined, but soft jawline, high cheek bones, and full lips; He loved Kyoko with all his heart, but Petra consumed all his desire. And that's exactly what Mukuro wanted.

"Petra, it's good to see you."

She looked over to him and spoke, "It's been a while." Sawada's skin crawled to her deep, sexy voice.

"I thought I told you not to smoke. It's bad for you." He lightly grabbed her arm.

She cocked a brow, "You aren't the boss of me." Sawada's lust was already raging. Last time wasn't enough.

"Can I try?" His hand was already unzipping her leather jacket.

She bites her lip, "I don't think I have a choice." Her hands let go of the ulaks and wrapped around his neck.

He moved in to kiss her, and Petra bit his lip when he tried to pull away. He could feel himself getting stiff as his hands were grabbing onto her breasts, now that the jacket was unzipped. He didn't want to waste time on words, and neither did she. Petra knew that their relationship was sex only, and that's all she wanted. She started pulling his tie away and unbuckling his pants as Sawada's hands were pulling her jacket off her shoulders, wanting to see her back once more.

With the belt and tie gone, Petra easily ripped his shirt and pants off, popping the buttons off like grapes off a vine. She could see his dick throb as he kissed her neck. She loved the way Sawada's mouth felt on her, ravenously biting her as his hands gripped her hips. She knew that Mukuro was using her to get to Sawada, but she didn't care as long as she got sex. All she wanted was release.

Sawada unbuttoned her pants while biting on her nipples, and Petra kicked her shoes off while running her fingers through his honey brown scalp. He wanted her fingers to go lower. But instead, his kisses went lower and lower, until he reached his favorite place on her. Wearing a devilish smirk, Petra pushed his head to her clit. She felt no hesitation in taking his affection—Sawada wouldn't feel any when she would suck his dick either.

"Mmmm," she softly moans to his tongue tracing on her lips. "Stick your fingers in me."

Sawada just did exactly what she asked.

He started slow, letting his fingers just go in and out of her wet puss. And when she got wetter, he would get rougher and start twisting his fingers around while she moaned louder. He loved his Kyoko so much, but he couldn't deny Petra. He could do things with Petra that just couldn't do with Kyoko. He just wanted to fuck Petra. Unable to keep it together, he stood up and smashed himself inside of her as he forced his tongue in her mouth. She gasped to his dick tearing himself inside of her and moaned loudly as he smashed against her as hard as he could. He waited three months for her this time, and he was making up for lost time.

* * *

><p>Outside the door as he was heading for the door, Hayato couldn't believe his ears. The sounds of that woman moaning were echoing through the house as well as his boss' groans. So this is what she is to him. The sounds of them violating each other turned him on. The thought of that girl's hourglass body, her full breasts—Petra was already driving him insane. His dick grew to the thought of himself fucking her, making her moan the way his boss was. Her moans grew louder and made his dick throb harder. He wanted stimulation. He needed it.<p>

He started off by running his knuckles up and down his shaft over his trousers; their moans were getting louder. Hayato's head was buzzing as he looked at the door in the moment his hand was unzipping his trousers. 'Mmm, I can't. I can't!' But his hand didn't listen; his dick convinced it to unbutton the trousers too. "Mmmmm yes! Harder!" His dick throbbed more as it started getting wet from her pleas. He wanted to fuck her harder; Hayato's hand was going to show him exactly how. Biting his lip, Hayato let his hand start rubbing himself as his throbbed harder to her screams. He wanted release.

* * *

><p>"Mmmyes, fuck me harder Sawada! Make me go!"<p>

Petra wrapped her legs around the boss as he smashed himself against her, gripping her thighs. He couldn't help but groan as she tightened her muscles on his dick, making him have to thrust harder. He was already so close to going, but he didn't want to stop; he wanted Petra to suck his dick too.

Sawada's head was buzzing to new highs from Petra's insides. She was so warm and gushy, she was dripping from his dick smashing in her so rough. He wanted to make her so much wetter. But it was too late, and he was about to blow:

"Petra… please…"

She knew exactly what he wanted.

He pulled out and started rubbing himself, in the same second she got herself off the desk and kneeled in front of him, deep throating his dick as he came in her mouth. He moaned louder than ever while holding her head down on him; he wanted her to take all of him. She was his dirty, dirty pleasure. Petra let him control her as she continued to suck him down to his base, and she made sure to dig her nails into his sides while doing it. "Mmm, Petra." He wanted her so much more.

* * *

><p>Hayato began to let out soft moans as his mind wandered on the girl fucking his boss, just beyond the door he leaned against. That mouth, kissing his dick; her tongue, licking his shaft—he wanted her more than ever as his hand rubbed down on his dick more. He started putting a small twist in his stroke, imagining it as her tongue swirling around his member. "Mmmgh" He rubs harder to the sound of her voice. He wants to pound her hard, make her scream. He—<p>

* * *

><p>Petra pulled her mouth off his dick and looked up to see Sawada's lusty expression. She could see that he longed for more. And it worked out for Sawada that she felt giving tonight; he was going to get more.<p>

Seeing the chair by the desk, Petra pushed Sawada back until he fell into it, too engrossed by the look of her breasts to notice his surroundings. She gave him one last sultry glance before turning around and straddling herself on his dick. He groaned to the view of his dick entering her this way. He was even more turned on by the dimples on her tailbone as she rode him just right, swirling his dick around with a simple rock of her hips. Sawada just let his eyes roll into the back of his head as his hands firmly held on to her waist.

Petra moaned to how deep he was going in her, and decided to get rough and really start riding him. Sawada gripped her harder, wanting to take control. Petra began to rock her hips wildly, his dick now rocking inside her back and forth as she got wetter. Sawada couldn't help but stare at her cum that was squishing on the base of his dick. It looked so good to him. "Mmm, Petra. Go more."

* * *

><p>Outside the door Hayato was moaning to the thought of Petra going more. Cumming all over his dick, then licking it all off. He couldn't help but think these dirty thoughts about the woman whose body radiated in such a perverse aura. His dick was throbbing to its pre-cum that was making Hayato's hand slide up and down the shaft so quickly, twisting his hand to make if feel extra good. He heard Petra moan, as their smacking sounds got louder.<p>

"Yes, yes, yyyeessss!" Petra's voice was screaming over both of their groans.

"Mmmmm yeahhh!" Hayato knew she was orgasming; he wanted to be the one fucking her like that.

His dick throbbed harder to her moans that weren't stopping after she obviously orgasmed. Sawada wasn't letting her stop, and this made Hayato throb harder. To make her keep sexing when she's already hit that point, making her head spin more. His whole body tensed to the thought as he finally came all over himself, groaning to the ecstasy of his cum oozing out. Hayato let out a few more pants, listening to them still fuck behind him as he slowed his rub down.

* * *

><p>Petra bent down to touch her toes as she let her hips go up and down on his dick, giving him the full effect of feeling himself slide in and out at such a tight angle and seeing her ass ride him so well. Sawada gasped and spanked her ass, lost in his lust to cum again. Petra already had one orgasm so she didn't care, but she didn't mind getting two.<p>

His head was throbbing so much and his mind felt fuzzy from all his pleasure that his intuition began to act for him as he tugged her by her hair and forcefully laid her over the desk to smash against her again. Petra moaned to his aggression. She loved to be dominated by the boss. With one hand Sawada lifted one of her legs on the desk for a better angle inside her, and with the other Sawada began to rub her clit. He wanted to make Petra cum all over him again—he wanted it to squirt out of her. Petra could tell exactly what he was doing, and knew she couldn't stop him; her hands looked for something to grip.

Petra's moans became screams again from Sawada's fingers driving her clit insane on top of him pounding her so roughly. She was going into sexual overload. It made her scream louder. Sawada moaned to her getting so wet from his fingers and it made him rub faster. He wanted her to squirt all over him just before he would cum all over her back. He pumped harder, getting as deep as he could while his shaft throbbed and spasmed savagely; he was almost there. "Mmm Petra, you are so dirty." He smacked her ass again, turning himself on more so than ever.

And she couldn't hold back any longer… With a scream that could easily be called a squeal, her whole body spasmed and squirted cum on Sawada's dick. With a devilish smirk on his face, he panted. His head was tingling to how good it felt. But he kept smashing on her, her body twitching to every time his dick pushed on the deepest parts of her puss.

"Mmm, Petra… mmm"

He finally pulled out and blasted all over her back. His head was buzzing so much that he could barely even keep his eyes open as he listened to Petra still moan. Her body was in utter bliss, her clit buzzing all by itself. She would have to come back for more.

* * *

><p>At the stairs and still burning in a mix of guilt and jealousy, Hayato watched Petra walk out of the office. She looked as if nothing even happened between her and the boss. It was a few moments later that Sawada poked his head out of the door; his expression being a tired one until his glance caught his right-hand man in the corner of it. The expression then became guilty.<p>

Seeing Hayato, Sawada walked out of the office in only his boxers. 'Where the fuck are his clothes?' Thought the silver-haired guardian. Sawada could easily see what he was thinking; "She popped all the buttons on my shirt and pants.

Hayato looked back at her, watching her go down the stairs.

Sawada now barely muttered, "Don't tell Ky—"

"I won't." Hayato knew that wasn't his business—he didn't want it to be his business.

Sawada couldn't even look at Hayato. "Can you escort her out? And remind me to take that shirt to get fixed… Kyoko bought me that one."

"Yes, Boss." Hayato didn't even bother thinking about it and bounced down the stairs.

With a quicker pace, he finally caught up to Petra, who was almost out of the house. Seeing the tension in his stance, she only chuckled slightly and looked forward. Hayato was hoping she wouldn't notice the smell of sweat on him. The rain had calmed slightly, but the sounds of thunder still banged here and there, lightning jumping across the sky in seldom attempts for attention. Hayato grabbed the front door and opened it before asking:

"How did you get here?"

Petra glanced up to him, "I rode a bike."

Hayato knew this wasn't the weather to be riding a bike. "I can drop you off somewhere in the car. We then can arrange for you to get your bike tomorrow." He was attempting to be nice to the boss' mistress.

She smiled at him, "I'm a big girl, but thanks for the concern." And she grabs his crotch. "But thank you for thinking about me like you were. It made the sex way more enjoyable."

"What?" Hayato knew he wasn't loud, how could she know.

She chuckles. "You weren't loud, but I can hear people's thoughts. I like what you think about me." Petra kissed her fingers, waved, and walked out the door.


	2. Of All the Girls in Italy

**Yaba Daba Doo!**

don't you just miss the flinstones sometimes? I do.

Lol, sorry kids for the kinda slow releases (those that watch for my updates).

iPurple, Multi-Colored Canvas, and xXSilverXStarsXx **Thanks for adding this to your favs**

_Prince SuperSharky_ is to thank for requesting me to do another chapter. Totally awesome reader.

**Alrighty, but to be honest: ** this chapter isn't near as lemony as the first chapter. But when writing this, the direction I went felt right (so I went with it). Sue me. haha

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I do own the OC Petra.<p>

**Hope you like  
>.Captain.<strong>

* * *

><p>In her room at Mukuro's estate in Italy, Petra finds herself masturbating to Hayato's fantasies once more. She can't help it—the explosive man has completely captured her—and he doesn't even know it. Thoughts of Tsuna don't even occur to her anymore, only the right-hand man. She just wants Hayato.<p>

Pat, pat, pat

"Mm mm Hayato…"

She smashes the dildo in harder, imagining it's him doing all those dirty things he wanted to do to her. She knows that this attraction is mutual. They are exactly the same in their loyalty, except Petra will look out for herself too. They both will do anything for their bosses, but Petra will also go after her best interests too. And her best interest is Gokudera; she's thinking it's time to pay him a visit.

'Petra, please come to my room.' It seems Mukuro wants her to go visit Tsuna.

"Hahh fuck…" She pulls her toy out and runs her clean hand through her hair before responding, "Give me two minutes." Her orgasm will have to wait; Mukuro will only keep bothering her until she listens to him.

* * *

><p>Inside the largest room of the estate sat the man of six paths. The only light inside the room was what few rays the sun could force through the giant bay window that faced south; the sun couldn't push too many of its happy rays inside. Laying on a perfectly sized couch for his height, Mukuro was enjoying his Fuji apple immensely. He loved how soft and juicy they were under skin, and the sweet nectar that gushes on your mouth from each bite you take. Mukuro couldn't get enough of them; they tasted like his wonderful Chrome.<p>

[Click]

Sitting on his favorite imperial-style chaise, Mukuro watches Petra enter quietly. He always found her obsession with wearing black amusing. Today it was those silly black boots that she's obsesses on with a pair of cut off jean shorts and a vintage, slashed concert tee. Admiring the shorts, he couldn't help but wish that Chrome would wear a pair of shorts that were cut a little too short, letting that beautiful transition zone of where a woman's ass becomes her legs is. But then again, his petite and cute little chrome couldn't wear a pair of these shorts like Petra can with that curvy body of hers. It was a crime to the world that her body was easily comparable to an hourglass—a terrible sin. She slowly forward in Mukuro's direction, and he took a second more to ponder on the history of her shirt: 'Where could have she possibly gotten a concert tee of the clash? How could she even know them?' Mukuro and his many trips through the cycle had left him meeting this allusive 'Clash' band that broke up in 1984. He even possessed the same shirt as the one she is wearing. The only difference is how much hers is aged. The once black fabric has faded to a charcoal gray and the print on top is easily withering away, but the biggest travesty was all the knife slashes that were intentionally put in it. She even had some safety pins holding it together in some places. The shirt was fashioned in a way so fitting for its era. 'How she even develops these interests of hers is amusing.'

Mukuro could easily spend a day trying to pick Petra apart, but he sees no point. Petra may not be one of his toys—he can't control her like the rest—but she has shown that she is completely loyal. He only needs that loyalty; that loyalty will help him rid the whole world of that disgusting creature formally known as "the mafia." And Petra really would do anything he asked, not because she owed him anything, but because her life was never too satisfying until he came about and showed her what she was capable of. Call it a random act of kindness that has worked in his favor and will work in his favor.

"Mukuro, you need me to go see Tsuna?"

"Kufufu, yes I do." That Petra, always seeing the next step.

"You don't mind if I go after Hayato Gokudera?"

When Petra came back to the house after her last dizzy dance with the Vongola's tenth boss, she immediately let Mukuro see that she wanted Gokudera. Never once had she expressed desire for something before joining his little group of vigilantes. He couldn't help but chuckle at her desire, it was so devious—it was perfect for his plan.

"Fufufu, I see no reason to stop you." Petra could easily why he wouldn't.

But she didn't care, "Then I will do what I want."

Seeing that there was nothing else for them to talk about, Petra took it as her time to leave. While she walked, Mukuro let out a slight chuckle after crunching into the apple once more. From what she could hear in his thoughts, it seems as if Chrome will be returning home tonight. As she grabbed the door, thoughts of Mukuro tying up his precious little Chrome and spanking her were shooting out of his mind at an unfathomable speed. Petra wasn't too crazy about Chrome herself, so she tried to get out of the range of his thoughts quickly. She didn't want to have any more dreams about that feeble girl. She only wanted _her_ Hayato.

* * *

><p>It was always a long trip to the Vongola HQ from Mukuro's location, but it was really the fact she took a very scenic route through the mountains to get there. She didn't want people who were following her getting an exact location of where she was coming from or going. Secrecy is very important to her.<p>

Being such a beautiful day outside, she whizzed down the road full speed. Her dark purple hair that wasn't held by her helmet was flying wildly and her hazel eyes were reflecting the orange tones in them more than usual. But her eyes changing color isn't anything too surprising; since she was young, her eyes have always changed based on her emotions from orange, brown, and green. Her eyes are her favorite quality. If she had to choose between them and her ability to hear thoughts, she would choose her eyes every time.

Although the ride always takes longer on the scenic route she prefers, it didn't take her very long today considering she was in 4th gear the whole way and didn't stop for any kind of traffic. Petra didn't want to waste precious time on such insignificant things like 'traffic.' Let's face it; this girl is damn near obsessed with Hayato at this point, a few innocent bystanders hurt for the his sake don't matter. When she got back from her escapade with Tsuna, she devoted a good week to finding anything and everything about this enigma of a right-hand man. She learned everything about him; she can tell you about his mother Lavina and tell you what company he orders the C-4 for his special explosives. She can't help but feel so engrossed by him. It was that one thought, that one small thought that he said to himself while making himself feel good outside the door. She wants Hayato only for herself—she'd do anything for it.

Now pulling up to the mansion in what seems like forever, Petra couldn't help but feel some certain strangeness about it all. She had never seen the mansion during the day; it looked so different. At night it had this immoral and clandestine aura about it, but in the sun this place was like a haven of the gods. Petra smirked to the lie that was the daytime Vongola HQ. 'I wonder if anyone sees the distorted cloak this place wears too?' She decided to not think about it too much more, fixing her hair that she straightened flat and checking her make-up again. "Time for a cigarette."

Lipping the butt of a Dunhill International, her fist pounded on the door as the pack slid into her back pocket and the thin zippo slipped out. The flame scratched itself awake and the door opened:

"Can I help you?"

A tall man with black hair and warm brown eyes opened the door with a curious expression. From what Mukuro has told Petra about all the guardians, this man is whom Tsuna considers his first friend: Takeshi Yamamoto. While he stared at the girl outside the door, he couldn't help but wonder whom the hell she was. The girl with a tattoo that spanned over the left side of her face was a complete mystery to her; he couldn't remember her even if he tried probably. When it comes to women, there is only one that sees. All the rest are just people. But he stared at this girl whose vined face was puffing on the first drag of her cigarette and giving him a curious glance; 'I've never seen her around here before.'

"Is Hayato Gokudera here? Or Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Her finger flicked the ashes.

He eyed her suspiciously now, "May I ask what business you have with them?"

Petra just continued giving him a curious glance, completely jealous of the woman who has captured this man's thoughts. Every thing about Petra was being compared to her and was losing to this girl; Petra wasn't shit to her. And she wasn't jealous in a superficial way, but she was jealous that this girl found a man that was so devoted. She wants Hayato to be that for her.

Yamamoto on the other hand, as he was subconsciously comparing her to his lady, he was wondering who this girl was. She wasn't an expected guest, and she definitely wasn't someone who regularly visits. He wasn't sure whether or not he should let her in. It was a good thing that Gokudera was in the foyer at this moment, looking around aimlessly for Takeshi. He needed to ask him about the meeting that they had set up with the other guardians for later on this week. But he saw that Takeshi was at the door, and decided to go see who it was for himself:

Gokudera heard the familiar voice, "I'm a friend of them, particularly of Mr. Gokudera." She wanted to call him by his first name, but remembered what Mukuro told her about familiarity with the Japanese.

Gokudera watched Takeshi's back shift slightly. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait here while I—"

Gokudera startled Takeshi by pulling the door open. "It's fine. Let her in; she's a friend of the Tenth."

Petra smiled wide to Hayato's appearance. "It's great to see you Hayato."

She could hear his thoughts for a bit, but decided to wait patiently for him to let her in. Takeshi on the other hand, was caught unaware from Hayato's silent prowl to the door, jumping to the feeling of the door moving whilst in his grip.

"Ah, Hayato. You surprised me. You know this girl?" He gave Hayato a friendly smile.

"I just said she was a friend of the Tenth's, Yamamoto." He wants to call him 'fucking baseball nerd' like he did in old times (he upped the anti in high school), but refrained with all his being.

Pertra could hear Hayato's inner conflict; she giggled thoroughly.

Both of the guys immediately look at her with weird expressions. To the two guardians, nothing had been said to cause laughter. It threw them both off, and their confusion only made her laugh more.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Hayato immediately led Petra to Tsuna's office and left Yamamoto to wonder whom the hell Petra was. He was more interested now after hearing her call Hayato by his first name, but figures he will pester Hayato about it after he comes back downstairs. Petra could still hear Yamamoto's curiosity, and began to wonder what Gokudera will say about her when Yamamoto pesters him later. She is hoping for good things, but expects him to only say that she's only a friend of the Tenth. 'I don't even want to be his friend anymore.'<p>

While Petra was lost in her thoughts (and secretly trying to hear something from Hayato), Gokudera was trying hard to keep his mind silent from Petra. 'I can't start thinking about her like that. Stop.' The past month has kept him riddled with thoughts and fantasies of her. It has been a very long month for him. Seeing Petra in front of him now, looking like the sexpot she was in that ripped up shirt. His friend was begging for a peek at her, but ignores it to open the door to the office.

Petra walks into the office first as Gokudera holds the door open for her. Gokudera was expecting her to waltz over to the desk and sit where she had last time, but she was on a different mission this time. He shuts the door behind him to speak in private:

"Tenth is in a meeting with the other four major families right now, but give him a bit and I will let him know you're waiting for him."

She blows out her recent drag, "Why don't you wait with me Hayato? I've missed you."

He can feel himself stiffen, "I need to get back to what I was doing downstairs."

He starts turning the knob to leave, but is stopped by Petra placing her soft hand holding a cigarette on top of his and using her other to brush some of his hair behind his ear. She doesn't want Hayato to leave her alone in this room to wait for a boss she doesn't want. He looks to her thinking that he needs to get the fuck out before he does something.

"Please do something Hayato, anything. I want you to." She gave him a piercing stare.

"You are the Tenth's. That is—"

"I'm only yours. I only want Hayato."

Petra starts letting her hand trail down his crimson dress shirt that make his green eyes stand out. He squints and turns his face away from hers while letting out a soft pant. Her seduction was easily working, but he couldn't betray the tenth in such a way; 'I can't do it!'

He glares at her and snatches her hand off him, "Stop. Please wait here and I will inform the tenth that you're here."

It was only his deep loyalty to Tsuna that was keeping him from doing anything to Petra. She could see this and only respect him more. They were the same: completely loyal to the ones they follow. It made her desire to kiss him more. She went in, letting her lips lightly peck his. The action sent shivers down them both; Hayato's loyalty was fading into the background. He grabbed her chin and pulled her back in intensely. Petra just let herself mold to him as she wrapped her arm around his neck. This would've continued and stemmed further, but the ash from her cigarette fell off and onto his hand, reminding him of what he was doing.

He pushed her away. "I can't do this. You're the Tenth's mistress."

Petra was about to respond, but Hayato left too quickly for her to even get out the first word. Walking back to Tsuna's desk, she let out a disappointed sigh, thinking it was time to start ending things with the boss that she absolutely no desire for anymore. Another drag, another plan.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the conference room in haste, Tsuna rushed to his office in an obvious manner after the other family heads left. He was excited to no end that his Petra came back so quickly and that she came during the day too. He has missed her too much; his hand can only do so much while she is away.<p>

Yamamoto saw Tsuna rush up the stairs in haste, and became even more curious of this girl that he never even got the name of. So after a quick search, the pinch hitter found Hayato sitting along the wet bar that had been installed recently. On the beautifully lacquered cherry wood sat a bottle of wine and half full glass of wine (Hayato saw it half-empty); Hayato was now topping the glass off. Yamamoto didn't really understand what was up with Hayato, but decided to kill his curiosity one inning at a time:

Sitting next to him and placing a hand on the table, he asked, "So Hayato, who's the girl?"

Hayato didn't even notice his presence until now, but still answered, "Petra is a friend of the tenth."

Yamamoto cocked a brow, "Petra?" 'I've heard that name somewhere.'

"Yeah, she's a good friend of the tenth." He took a big gulp of the Shiraz.

"But she calls you Hayato." His glance moves to the various bottles against the wall. "She must be a good friend of yours as well. "Yamamoto had never heard anyone else besides I-ping, Haru, and Kyoko call Hayato by his first name. So hearing Petra say it so confidently was something new for him. She was only becoming more of a mystery.

Hayato snorts, "No. She's only a friend of the tenth…" 'Damn, is this glass five or six?'

Yamamoto didn't understand why he sounded so sad saying this. "Hmm, I guess if that's what you think. She seemed to like you a lot."

Hayato looked at Yamamoto for a moment, then finished his glass to pour another.

* * *

><p>Now walking through the doors of his office, Tsuna gazed wildly at his Petra that sat in her usual spot on his desk, smoking another cigarette as usual. Petra could hear his desire and perverse thoughts from inside the conference room below, so she already knew what was going to happen. It pained her to hear the anguish in Hayato's thoughts as he revealed to his precious boss of Petra's visit. The news made Tsuna no longer care about the situation at hand; he wrapped everything up between the families and told them to come back next week. He didn't want Petra to wait for him.<p>

"Petra." He gave her a tender, coveting stare.

She put her cigarette down on the table after putting out, "Hello boss." He was already as stiff as a board.

He rushed over to her and smashed his mouth against hers while unbuckling his pants himself. Tsuna wasn't wasting his time with foreplay today; he wanted to fuck the shit out of her. Petra was only going with the motions by unbuttoning his shirt while she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He let out a soft groan, now gripping her hips. He fumbled her shorts off while she pulled a condom out and undid the package?

Tsuna looked at her crazy, "Condom?"

Petra lied to him. "I had to take some antibiotics the other day, and so my birth control is messed up."

"Okay then." He knew about that jumbo, but still wasn't too thrilled. The Boss slipped it on, pissed cause now it wouldn't feel as good.

Petra wasn't going to sex him without one anymore.

Legs already spread apart; he licked his lips while pushing himself in, letting out a sigh in response. Petra furrowed her brows while letting out a soft moan. So much more friction without foreplay. But she could handle it—she didn't want him on her like that anyways. Either way, the boss didn't want to waste time. After pushing himself all the way in, he let one of his hands slip under her shirt and let the other one grab her ass while his hips started thrusting in and out. She still felt so good. Tsuna had missed her so much. Petra wrapped her arms around him as his thrusts became harder and faster with his thirst. She just wanted it to be over, but knew better than to show her distaste. So she moaned louder to his throbbing dick like she used to. Tsuna was completely fooled; her moan sent shivers crawling up his spine as he pumped harder.

While Tsuna fucked his Petra, he pulled her shirt up and started sucking on her nipples, wanting her to get wetter. Hearing his desires, she started imagining the boss was her Gokudera. It was Gokudera fucking her, wanting her to scream, wanting to—

"Mmmyeah!" Petra was getting wetter already.

Tsuna was more than pleased and almost ready to cum on her.

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto were both drinking now and had switched to the subject of all the guardians meeting later on this week. Neither of them put too much care in it and they didn't really see a point in it either. They were both under the assumption that this was the Boss' way to get us all together—try to become friendlier to one another. Hibari and Mukuro? Friendlier? They both shook their heads, knowing it was a disaster waiting to happen.<p>

[Thump]

"Tsuna? Hayato-kun?"

Gokudera jumped… it was Kyoko. "Fuck!"

Yamamoto gave Gokudera a blank glance, "What? Its just Kyoko-san."

They could both hear her heels clack against the marble of the foyer as she called again, "Is anyone here?" She was hoping her husband was here.

"Yamamoto, stall her while I get the tenth." Gokudera was already running out of his chair.

Yamamoto grabbed his arm, "Why would I nee—oh fuck."

They both quickly walked towards the foyer.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm harder…" Petra was completely lost in her fantasy of Hayato pleasing her<p>

Tsuna could only groan to her in reply.

Tsuna's mouth searched for hers with his eyes closed as the head of his dick began to tingle to his coming orgasm. He wanted to cum in her mouth so badly. He loves when Petra does that for him the most. She does all the dirty things that Kyoko won't do. What would he do without his dirty Petra to suck his dick while he came?

Petra, on the other hand, had no intention of doing that anymore. She was trying to imagine what Gokudera would do, when she could hear his thoughts on panic mode and on their way to the room. She pushed Tsuna off.

[Bang]

Tsuna jump, "Uwah! Gokudera?"

"Boss, Kyoko is here!" He tried to whisper this as low as he could, but he had forgotten how much he had drank. It was said loudly.

Petra smirked, thinking that her wishes were coming true.

"Fuck…" Tsuna looked around desperately. "Bring her up at a slow pace, and I'll take care of up here."

Gokudera nodded at him.

Tsuna scratched his head in a nervous frenzy as he scuttled about the room for his clothes, putting them on as fast as he could. Petra could only smile wider, taking her sweet ass time get off the desk and light her cigarette before anything. Tsuna looked at her incredulously:

"Petra, please hurry up. I can't have my wife finding you?"

She could hear the panic in his voice. He 'loves' his Kyoko too much to hurt her like this. Petra could easily see that there wasn't love in his heart for this Kyoko anymore; he was a fool to think that veiled sense of sympathy and guilt was love. Love was what that Yamamoto felt for the women he compared Petra to, what Gokudera said he wanted to do to her.

"Then why are you fucking me in your office?"

Tsuna instantly became confused by her questioning tone. "Uhh…"

But Tsuna didn't have time for 21 questions—Kyoko's steps were sounding off on the marble stairs. While Petra set down the now finished cigarette butt on the desk, she was going to start putting her shorts on when Tsuna grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the bookcase. 'Wow, he's deviant,' she thought as he pulled the second to last book out on the seventh shelf. The clicking sound of a deadbolt echoed and the bookshelf opened like a door. Before Petra could even see where she was going, Tsuna pushed her though and locked the bookshelf back in place. 'Sorry for throwing her in your room. I know you won't mind.'

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, Petra banged wildly, "What the fuck? Ohh, you'll regret pushing me like that motherfucker!"<p>

She wasn't really angry, but felt the need exact some revenge. And on the other side, Tsuna could easily hear her say this, but ignored the threat since he could hear Kyoko's voice right outside the door.

[Click]

Gokudera led Kyoko in. "Here you go."

She gave him a kind smile. "Thank you, Hayato-kun."

He and Yamamoto both smiled at her, but were really wondering where the fuck Petra could be. Gokudera's mind then led him to that mental picture he took of her naked body; he wanted it so bad. Yamamoto saw Hayato's pained expression and wondered if he might have hidden feelings for Kyoko.

He looks at him oddly. "You okay?"

Gokudera glanced at him for a moment, but instantly looked away. "Yeah, but we should look around for that girl and get her out of here."

"Yeah." Yamamoto was worried that there really were feelings for Kyoko in him. He forgot about how much Gokudera had drank too.

* * *

><p>Petra looked around the room she was in. With a familiar scent radiating off the bed, she lays herself on it, smashes her face in the pillow and starts sucking a deep sniff of Hayato. "So this is where he sleeps? With a sort of minimalist design about it, the room had a modern but comfortable feel to it. The lighted drafting table siting in the corner with a full trash can of crumpled papers was her favorite part of it all, besides the bed that was dressed in a light gray comforter, charcoal colored sheets, and white pillows. It was uncoordinated and manly, it was so Hayato, and she loved it. Being so captured by his smell, she began to touch herself, imagining it was her favorite person. "Mmmm Hayato. Make me—"<p>

[Click] "What the?"

Petra's eyes snapped open, "Hayato…"

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

He slides inside and shuts the door; he's trying to hide how turned on he is by Petra being so naughty on his bed. Petra chuckles at his honest thoughts, making Hayato remember that skill of hers. 'Shit'

She giggles more. "I was imagining you doing those dirty things you wanted to do to me."

"Do those things with the Boss." He looks away from her with drunkenly flushed cheeks.

"I don't want to. I don't even want him." She keeps her gaze fixed on him.

"Then why do you fuck him?" He couldn't believe how much he raised his voice with that one.

"Because like you, I have someone that I'm very loyal to. He's my _tenth_."

Hayato gets suspicious. "Who is he?"

Petra makes an exaggerated blink and responds. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I only want you." She walks over to him.

"Petra, stop."

He doesn't want her to, but he can't do this. He would have no right to be the right-hand if he touches her the way he wants. Hayato clenches his fist and grits his teeth in bitter flummox of the situation.

"Let me make the situation simple then."

Petra ducks her head to look in his eyes with a resolute expression as she gently grabs his fists and runs them up her sides and wraps them around her as she leans in to kiss him again. Another gentle kiss, only she went in with her lips parted to leave a wet reminder while she pulled away. His dick throbbed.

"Petra… I—I."

"Stop denying yourself what you want Hayato. You're only torturing me and yourself…" She looks away. "I want you to fill my lonely eyes with happiness, like your thoughts said that last time I was here."

Hayato remembered exactly what she was talking about, and was amazed that she did. But then again, he couldn't really believe he started thinking that way while fantasizing such dirty things to get off on her. It was an arbitrary thought. He figured he should clarify this while he could.

"Pet—"

Petra forced another kiss on him, only this time he responded. With a body burning in lust and a mind aching in desire, Hayato pulled Petra's legs on him to straddle around his waist as he carried her to his bed. There was a small stumble as he ambled over. Petra's puss was getting wetter from Hayato's hands holding her thighs with ease; her hands were already slipping his tie loose and unbuttoning his shirt. 'I can't let him get away from me. I know he will hesitate again, but I can't leave him any room for an easy exit. I want him all night.'

Hayato tossed her on the bed and started slipping his belt off. His hands were now reaching for the button of his pants, but were stopped by that mind reader's teeth already taking care of it. His dick throbbed from how easily his pants dropped. It was a skill worthy of an award in his buzzed mind. They way she gazed into his eyes while slowly tugged his boxers down drove him of the wall in anticipation. It was enough that the wanted to just pull them down and be done with it, but when he tried to do it himself, she playfully bit his hands. Petra wanted to tease him a little.

The boxers were almost off, and Hayato was throbbing to the mental image of his dick popping up and hitting her face. But poor Hayato didn't get the luxury of having his mental fanstasy fulfilled when Petra slyly jerked him onto the bed and straddled him, using her toes to finish pulling the boxers. His dick popped up like he wanted, only smacking against her wetness instead. The weight of lust in his brain just got heavier. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to decide if it was worth it. 'I gotta stop.'

"No, I can't—"

Petra gave him a deep stare and commanded calmly. "Stop."

Before he could push her off, she slipped him inside, letting Hayato feel her hot, gushy insides. Petra watched as Hayato bit his lip and groaned in satisfaction of it all. She wanted to make him feel even better, but was stopped.

Hayato panted out. "Condom?'

"We don't need one."

He pushed her off. "You were just fucking the boss."

"Yeah, but I used a condom then."

He twitched in confusion. "Why did you use one then." He shook his head wildly. "Why the fuck do I care!"

She smiled. "I didn't want his sex. But I want yours, so I don't want to use one with you."

Before Hayato could ask anymore, Petra went back to riding on him. Feeling her wet puss go up and down, he couldn't even think about things like loyalty or condoms in his seven glasses of lust. Hayato wanted this so bad; everything else was superfluous. Petra smiled and kissed his neck; happy she could make him see.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was wandering around the mansion looking for this Petra girl. He could easily see that she was 'fuck-able,' but could not see why Tsuna would jeopardize everything he had with Kyoko. They had been together for almost 7 years now, what could have possibly happened to make Tsuna go for sex somewhere else. This baffled the baseball guy to no end. Then again, it wasn't like he had been with the girl he loves for that long, but he didn't see that as a reason to suffice for cheating either. Tsuna was so wrong for this, but he wasn't going to get involved. 'Not my relationship, not my problem—I sure as hell don't want it to be my problem either.'<p>

He fondly remembers Ryohei punching him in the face when he got involved in Tsuna's relationship life seven years ago. He chuckles. "Yeah. No need to go through that again."

After rifling through the main floor for this mystery girl, he did a quick search around the house and noticed a peculiar Hayabusa parked in front. 'That has to be hers.' Knowing she was still around obviously, he decided to find Hayato and see if he found her by chance. Skipping past two steps with every small leap, he rushed up the stairs quickly to get all this over with. He called out his name in a quiet yell to try and find him, but there was no response.

"Dammit, I'll have to check all the rooms."

* * *

><p>"Mmmmyeah…. Nnnyes!"<p>

Kyoko and Tsuna looked at each other awkwardly as they heard the sounds of a woman feeling very good. Tsuna could easily discern Petra's voice, but Kyoko was left feeling envious of this mystery girl who was moaning at the top of her lungs. When was the last time she had any kind of sex? Months.

This girl was in need.

Blushing from the sounds, Kyoko looked at Tsuna innocently, "Well, it sounds like they're having fun."

Tsuna stammered his response, "Y-yeah, I guess that much can be assumed."

He couldn't admit it, but he was so turned on by her pleasure, but left feeling the slow burn of jealousy. 'Why doesn't she make those sounds with me? Is there someone making her moan like that?' He couldn't stand the idea of someone else playing with his Petra; she was his dirty toy to play with. No one else was allowed to touch.

Kyoko walked closer to him slowly. "You know… I went out shopping today." Her eyes brushed over to the bookshelf that was moaning loudly.

"You did?" Tsuna gave her a warm smile, noticing how pink her cheeks were.

"Yes…" She looked at him and bit her lip nervously. "I'd like to show you."

Mustering up every bit of confidence she had within herself, she untied the belt of her light brown trench coat that cut just above her knees. Tsuna watched curiously as Kyoko unbuttoned the light coat and let it slip off her shoulders. Her face blushed more, now showing him the sheer white corset with light blue lacing perfectly hugging her body. Tsuna licked his lip, letting his eyes dance over all the stitching's and that tiny thong that barely covered her warmth. She looked so sexy, but so pure—he couldn't do it. His dick craved Petra's dirty and perverse puss. He wanted the dark.

Moans still echoing in the background, he walked to his beautiful wife and kissed her on her forehead. "Not right now Kyoko. Things are a little too stressful for me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Don't be hurt. I love you too much to want that."

Just as it took everything in her to do this much, it took that and more to not cry. "I'm not. I understand." She looked to him and feigned a beautiful smile.

The befouled boss bestowed a kiss on the top of her head once more and tucked her head into his chest. Kyoko took a moment to smell the cologne that she got him last Christmas on his chest and felt some relief. She then turned her head towards his desk and noticed something odd: there was a finished cigarette butt on sitting on the edge of his desk. What's more was that there looked to be a light shade of lip-gloss or lipstick on it. 'Tsuna can't stand cigarettes. He doesn't even let Gokudera smoke in here. Why is one in here, a finished one at that?' Like any woman, her mind began to fear the worst, but tried denying it immediately with the thought that her husband would never do that. He was too good to do something so horrible.

* * *

><p>After making him cum once, Petra still wasn't satisfied. Hayato lays on the bed with eyes fighting to stay open from the pleasure as she continues to ride his dick. Hayato groans once more to her hips rocking side to side on top of him and tenses the grip he had on her ass. For Petra, it hurt so good-his strong hands clinging to her every little sway.<p>

Petra then switched the pace by moving herself into a reverse cowgirl but letting her torso stay parallel to the bed by her arms. She wanted to give Hayato that perfect view of his dick sliding in and out without doing a damn thing. She wanted to makes his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Petra started slow, looking back to watch Hayato's expression as he got the full effect of her wet puss sliding all the way down to the base of his shaft. His back starts crawling from such a dirty sight, and Hayato's hands found themselves on her ass again and squeezing. But it got better: Petra started pulling away but did so gyrating her hips. He moaned to the feeling of his throbbing head stirring around all her insides as it left. Petra grinned in satisfaction of how good he felt.

She stopped; Yamamoto Takeshi was coming.

'Do I stop?' Not sure what to do, she didn't realize that she had stopped pleasing her Hayato:

"Petra, what is it?" His correct guess surprised her.

But she smiled it off. "Nothing. I just wanted to tease you." 'I'm going to let the swordsman see the truth.'

She straightens her back and starts riding him hard again, knowing Hayato would close his eyes soon and get lost in it the motions again. She couldn't help but close hers too, it felt so good. She could hear Yamamoto getting closer, curious of what was going on in Hayato's room. She got rougher, moaning louder.

[Click]

"Mmmmahh Hayato! I only want you…. just you."

She hears the door immediately shut as she pants loudly. Petra knew that Hayato would've stopped and ran if he knew he got caught, so she just made sure he would be so lost in the sex that the moment would never exist to him. It was selfish, but she didn't want to lose Hayato to the stupid baseball freak's curiosity. It's not like he would tell; Yamamoto knows better than 'to get involved in messy shit such as this.' She smiled wildly and focused back in on making Hayato cum again.

* * *

><p>Outside Hayato's door, Yamamoto held his forehead and wore an incredulous expression to what he just saw. His weird behavior earlier totally made sense now:<p>

"Shit… Stupid Hayato." Of all the fucking girls he could have in Italy, he chose those one Tsuna fucks on the side.


	3. Second Book, Seventh Shelf

**So to let everyone know:  
><strong>Fischerspooner is a great band to write smut to. Especially their cd "Entertainment"

**Now for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count; 6,001

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take credit for the OCs Dee and Petra.<p>

Give props to Ausumist. She was the beta for this. Lovely lady.  
>"Bite of the Mafia" is a lovely story by her too.<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>[~<em>I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me. I'm your papa, paparazzi~<em>]

The room echoed to the ballad of unconditional obsession as Petra rubbed her wet hair with the thick towel. It has been a few days since she has last seen her Hayato—since she let him ravage her. She misses his smell. The moist woman threw the towel on the bed and her hair into a quick, messy bun before grabbing the phone that was sitting on her black nightstand. The sun was setting, beaming into her westward facing windows and lighting the timber gray walls while her fingers tapped against the phone's keys:

[To Hayato:] When can I see you again?

Petra had made it a mission (of great importance) to get Hayato's cell phone number. She thinks back to how she nabbed the phone out of his hands, put her number in his phonebook, and then texted herself:

_The storm guardian barked, "Geh! What the fuck are you doing!"_

_Petra grinned while biting her bottom lip, "I'm taking your number. I'll be sure to take __**lots**__ of sexy photos for you."_

_Hayato scowled in anger to hide his secret happiness that was laced with guilt. After having sex with her, the weight of his actions set in. He betrayed his boss; he is the worst. Ever. While Petra could hear these ideas blossoming in his head, she did feel bad, but also didn't. 'Hayato should consider his desires a bit more, they're just as important. His boss is just a selfish man wanting every piece he can get his hands on.' Her hand that was holding her phone aimed, clicked, and showed its results._

"_What did you just do?" Hayato already knew the answer, but felt the need to ask._

"_I took a picture of you while you're still undressed. I'll be sure to give this a good look when I'm playing with myself tomorrow."_

_Gokudera turned his blushing scowl._

_Click._

"_Stop it!"_

The girl licked her lips and smiled to the memory while looking at the home screen photo on her phone—Hayato's hard dick. "Ah, yes. You turn me on so much you devil, Hayato."

The door opens.

"Petra."

She looks back, "Yes Mukuro?"

"We have a party to attend."

She could already tell where from his thoughts, "But that meeting is supposed to be only for the Vongola's guardians."

His dual toned eyes gazed into Petra's, telling her that the boss never said he couldn't invite people to come with. The illusionist's thoughts continued, informing her that she had an hour. Chrome won't be back for another 30 minutes, and he wanted Petra dressed to kill.

"I only need 20."

"Kufufu, very well."

* * *

><p>The sun had set, and a 1938 Alfa Romero that was colored cherry red pulls up to the Vongola headquarters. Being a man that has lived through many various eras of life, he has found that this was his favorite car. Mukuro simply enjoys making flashy entrances as well.<p>

The two mist guardians opened their doors and exited the two-seated car as Petra's Hayabusa pulled up, parking next to the vintage vehicle her boss cherished so much. These cars are hard to find these days. She chuckles, remembering the squeals that boomed from Ken's mouth after wrecking Mukuro's last one. "Stupid."

Mukuro looks over to Petra curiously, and Petra lets him see the memory. "Kufufu…"

Chrome looked over to them with a longing expression. She knew the joke wouldn't be revealed to her. Petra doesn't like Chrome, referring to her as 'Mukuro's puzzle piece that he likes to tie up and spank on occasion.' Chrome didn't believe that; Mukuro goes to bed every night and tells Nagi that he loves her the most.

Lies, lies, lies.

Petra was still snickering with Mukuro, only she was really snickering to Chrome's thoughts while she inspected the girl's outfit. In a simple corset-shaped sundress, the petite girl looked up to the now appearing stars. Petra noted how Chrome's eye patch matched the black stitching that outlined the baby pink dress. The dress suited her well, the pearls strung around her neck further defining the idea that she was the baby girl of the Kokuyo Gang; always has, always will.

Mukuro coolly slung his arms around the two women's waists and let them lead him to the door. Petra wanted to bust out in laughter to Mukuro's ridiculous antics. 'That boss—always looking to make mouths drop.'

And just like he wanted, many mouths dropped. The tenth boss of the Vongola was the most notable of the gaping mouths, but the rain and storm guardians were right afterwards. Yamamoto could only think negative thoughts as he squeezed his now fiance's hand, and Hayato could only think guilty ones. The stormy man had been tricked according to what he was seeing: the woman who just texted him something that actually made him smile had waltzed through the door in another guardian's arms, looking like something out of a magazine. Her deep purple hair was slung into a messy bun that let curls fall out in a sexy fashion that complemented the black dress and pumps she wore.

She was obviously a liar.

Petra held her anguish from his thoughts inside with a seductive smirk whilst her latterly turned brown eyes look into Tsuna's. She could hear his burning desire. The man wanted to let his hands slide up the lower half of her dress after slinging the top past her shoulders, letting the deep v of the dress reveal her full breasts. The man wanted to kiss, lick, and bite her everywhere. His dick was throbbing to the thought. The jealousy of five days past still burned in his heart—it almost scared him.

'He obviously doesn't realize,' thought Petra. Too bad she didn't care. Her brown eyes told of her sorrow, since they only turn brown when she is upset. The woman's only priorities were smoking a cigarette to calm down and to try to clear everything up with Hayato. Petra would try and talk to Hayato first; she knows he will ignore her. That would make her need that cigarette more.

The three were finally in front of Tsuna, and the Mafioso quickly welcomed them in Japanese:

"Mukuro-san, Chrome-san, thank you for coming tonight."

"The pleasure is ours, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smirks to the Boss' ogling, "My guest's presence isn't unwelcomed I hope?"

The Boss shows that inner dame-Tsuna that rarely appears anymore. "Oh, of course not Mukuro-san!" He's waving his hands in front of him nervously.

"Kufufu."

Tsuna then decides to play ignorant, "May I ask who she is?"

This whole time, Petra's eyes wandered aimlessly. She doesn't know Japanese and has no reason to know it. Russian and Italian are enough for her. So as the two were talking, she was listening to the peoples thoughts around her, since thoughts are more of an empathic feeling than words. She doesn't have to know languages to know their thoughts—similar to how clouds cannot be ruled—the laws of languages do not govern thoughts. They are easily viewable to any person who can really see them. She can—these people don't feel comfortable with her around.

Especially Kyoko. She can smell cigarette smoke on her.

"You could say Petra is my Gokudera, Hayato." His cool yet daunting expression caught all the other present guardians' eyes from that comment.

He willingly revealed that Petra isn't a 'Child, pupil, or plaything.' Petra smiled from all the men thoughts. The women's too. 'More haters.' Tired of hearing all of their thoughts, she looked to Mukuro and told him in her thoughts that she would be wandering off for a drink, a smoke, and to observe. He nodded her off.

This would be a meeting to remember.

* * *

><p>In the lounge area of the first floor, Petra idly stared at a piece of art that hung above the mantle while listening to the many personalities of the Vongola. In a couch behind her sat the youngest of the Vongola guardians. A fifteen-year-old boy named Lambo. While the young man avidly stared at Petra's ass, Petra began to use a skill of hers she didn't particularly like: memory picking.<p>

Her still brown eyes now had scratches of orange to the boy's interesting memories of a woman named Nana, picture fragments of the guardians in their younger years, and many memories of a Mr. Gokudera helping him grow up. Though the painting in front of her was a sad depiction, her eyes manifested more orange tones the more she saw Mr. Gokudera in the young Bovino's past. Bribes of grape candies, undesired piggyback rides, and the silvered-haired boy teaching the 'idiot cow' the many lessons of life made Petra smile with an indiscernible emotion. She didn't have memories like these with anyone.

Her life past six months ago is nothing but a pitch black hole to her.

Before she fell into the confusion of her own past, she forced her focus to wander elsewhere, Ryohei Sasagawa. According to Mukuro's verbal lesson on the seven guardians of the Vongola, the sun guardian (Ryohei) was an idiot that didn't kill anyone but somehow got the job done, easily. He was a strong one, but an 'extreme idiot.' Petra had always wondered how much of idiot one had to be for Mukuro to call them an _extreme_ one. Then she read his thoughts:

'Shit, I know Hana just asked me to do something. I can't remember; I should've wrote it down.'

Petra had been taking a sip of her wine when she heard this. The wine spit back in the glass. Three people saw. The first two were Yamamoto Takeshi and his fiancé, and the second was Mukuro. The mist user continued his small chat with Tsuna, Chrome, and Kyoko while asking her what was so funny that she did something so stupid. After the thought was relayed to the always-suave man, he literally has to turn his cheek away from the conversation to crack a wild grin. While turning back to the group he thought, 'Ryohei Sasagawa is truly an amusing fellow.'

Petra thought back, 'He is _to the extreme_.'

He turned his cheek once more.

The rain couple watched Petra with critical eyes as she looked wistfully around the house. Yamamoto looked to the short girl with a suspicious glance, then lead her glance to Petra. She squeezed his leg gently and watched in silence with him. Petra found their understanding of each other as another thing to be envied by the many couples here. She found it time to help Hayato understand.

The storm guardian's thoughts were loud and almost unintelligible as he slung back another shot of whiskey. He was upset and confused—he didn't want to even look at Petra. He was lying to himself. Petra eased over to the bar at a slow pace, keeping her presence calm and quiet. She wanted to come unnoticed.

Of course her stalk was interrupted by the fiancé of the Rain guardian. With a soft touch caressing her forearm, the woman spoke in a deep tenured voice similar to Petra, "Excuse me." The woman was speaking Russian.

Petra turned; "Yes?"

"I don't think we've been acquainted." The very short girl, barely over 150 cm, held out her hand, "The name is Desma. Yours?"

She shook the small hand of the tan girl, wondering how this Desma knew she wasn't Italian. "My name is Petra."

"Ah. Pretty name." The girl smiled.

"Yours is cute too." Petra winked at her.

Petra and Desma kept this small chat of theirs going—talking about the architecture of the house, how Russia is very different from the Italy, and so on—while Petra picked around to figure how this girl with dark brown eyes knew she wasn't Italian. It was when Dee mentioned something about Kaliningrad that Petra found it: her pinky fingers.

This small thing to notice was quite an interesting one to Petra. While still talking about 'Svetlogorsk,' Petra looked at Desma's pinky fingers and then to hers, noticing they both had curved pinkies. She has a memory of an old woman telling her it's a dominantly Russian trait. From something so small, Desma knew that she had to be mixed after then noticing how her Italian had a slightly Russian accent.

The short girl then asked, "So what is Hayato to you?"

"Huh?"

Petra had been engrossed in picking through her memories, and she can't do that and listen to people's thoughts at the same time. That would require the brainpower similar to the gods'. She was totally caught off guard by the girl suddenly switching to something so private.

"What is Hayato to you?"

She decided to be honest, "He is someone I cherish very much. I want him to be mine."

"And Tsuna?" Petra wasn't surprised by this question.

"Nothing in particular. An order."

The girl looked over to Hayato for a moment. "Hmm. Well let's hope that you aren't lying. I'm not too fond of liars."

Petra cocked a brow, "Should you really be making idle threats like these in your condition? Or are the congratulations I should be giving you, supposed to be a secret still?"

Desma's calm expression instantly switched to a shocked one.

The short brunette looked up to Petra in surprise. 'How the fuck could she know I'm pregnant?' Desma had not even really started to show; she hadn't even passed her first trimester. Petra smirked to Desma's crumbled façade. Not even her Takeshi knew yet; she has miscarried a few times. She doesn't want him to get his hopes up, only to possibly let them down.

"I'm thinking it should be two congratulations." Petra's grin widened as she held up two fingers to the twins that were well hidden in the oven.

Desma laughed off her surprise, "You could tell?" She knew there was something more.

"You're glowing."

She was about to question how Petra could even possibly know something that she's only disclosed to her doctor (obviously) and one other, but both girls quickly sensed the Yamamoto's arrival to the conversation: "I brought you some wine."

Desma warmly smiled to him, "Thank you, but not tonight."

Takeshi cocked a brow, knowing that his fiancé turning down a glass of wine is very unusual. So he took the chance while he just came into the conversation to whisk her away. "Please excuse me Petra, but I need my fiancé, to help me with something upstairs."

Petra nodded, "Go on ahead. And **congratulations** you two, really."

Desma smiled graciously and Takeshi grinned childishly as they said thanks and walked away. Petra felt the pang of that jealous flame back within her again from the sight of them. She would spill everything, and Takeshi would understand her reasons. 'It's almost disgusting.'

"I need another drink. A cigarette too."

Mukuro could feel Petra releasing her block from prying thoughts, and took the opportunity to see everything that had just happened. He found the news to be amusing to say the least; it would be handy for him if Desma and Yamamoto were out of commission for the next seven months. 'Let's hope those buns make it.' He then felt Petra's guilt and sorrow in lieu of Hayato and knew it would be helpful too. So he made a small and simple gesture to Chrome, and the single-eyed woman knew exactly what to do.

"Kyoko-san, have you done anything new around here?"

"Ah I have Chrome. Let me show you." Kyoko pulled Chrome away to tour the mansion.

Mukuro was pleased.

Tsuna was completely unaware.

* * *

><p>Now at the bar, Petra had gotten over her small tiff of jealousy and gotten back to her first of two priorities—Hayato. She sat down next to him, and had the bartender that was hired for the night give her a glass of pinot grigio. Hayato was surprised by her presence. It was just as she intended.<p>

Hayato wouldn't spare her a glance.

The glass full of crisp wine, the color of gold straw, was placed in front of Petra. Her eyes are brown once again as she gazes upon her Hayato and listens to his scornful thoughts. She knew he wouldn't talk to her no matter how much she tried, but it didn't stop her from stating the obvious:

"We should talk somewhere private. There are things I should explain to you."

He says nothing while his thoughts say, 'Fuck no.'

She nodded while wearing a thoughtful expression, "I understand; we'll talk when you're ready."

He took another shot of whiskey, trying to not reveal how much he did want to talk to her.

Petra walked away from the bar with a glass in hand, feeling the eyes of Ryohei Sasagawa staring at her curiously. Though he did find her to be a weird presence at this meeting, that was more like a hang out and mingle session, he found Gokudera's behavior the weirdest thing of all. 'Why isn't he hanging out with my brother-in-law?' The silver-eyed fellow decided to confront him like man and get it over with. He didn't want to forget about this too.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had begun to feel awkward talking to Mukuro now. They were both talking about stupid things that held no meaning to either of them while the Mafioso's thoughts kept trailing back to Petra. His lust was burning for the voluptuous woman that was dressed so sexily tonight. The way she was moaning five days ago was something that lingered in his head. Tsuna wanted to make her scream like that too.<p>

The tenth boss didn't know, but Kyoko could see the lusty expression on his face from where she was. She wondered if tonight would be the night she's needed from her husband for quite some time. Chrome saw the longing in her eyes and stayed quiet. Ms. Dokuro knows where her true loyalties lie.

Tsuna bit his lip anxiously.

"I imagine that Petra is on the patio enjoying a cigarette."

"Uhh…" He didn't know how to respond.

"Perhaps you should go find her while Chrome and Kyoko are away." Mukuro held a distant look.

Tsuna made a beeline straight towards the patio.

Mukuro chuckled, then walked over to the bar.

While Mukuro casually dawdled over to the bar, Petra was sucking a long drag of her favorite Dunhill smokes. Then wind softly blew around her and a quiet man that was severely annoyed with her appearance. Though she could not see him, she could sense his general direction; that's all she would need to know if he was trying to kill her. Her ability to sense people is her third and last ace up her sleeve. It was this ability that helped her first notice Desma's pregnancy too. As she walked past the couple, she could feel four by her instead of two; her sense hasn't ever slipped before, and she knew for damn sure she wasn't pregnant. Petra's 'sense' is a very useful tool that she actually uses the most, and uses almost unknowingly. It is the only one she would willingly sacrifice her eyes for—it is the only one that kept Mukuro from killing her (from what his thoughts have admitted).

She sees no need to reflect on that moment. For her, it was her birth, and Mukuro was the first eyes she saw. This isn't to say that she feels any love towards him. For Petra, Mukuro was a man that opened a door for her, and ended up becoming a friend because of it. A friend she could leave whenever she felt like it.

"I will leave after I finish my cigarette Mr. Hibari."

The cloud didn't respond or think. He only felt the urge to bite.

Petra chuckled.

Looking into the softly lit mansion, Petra took another drag, followed by a swig of her wine while she shivered to the wind's embrace. Cool environments were never favored ones for the woman. Petra took another drink in hopes that the alcohol would warm her. She lives by the Mediterranean for a reason.

The wind blew again, making her eyes snap shut as her back tensed. 'Tsuna is heading towards you,' was the small calling that rang in her head. She sucked in another drag, finished her glass and tossed it away, and the heard the French doors open in front off her. Petra straightened herself up.

"Petra." Tsuna even held a desperate tone.

"Mr. Sawada."

She nods her head with her cigarette pinched between her lips, and the boss walked to her casually. The charade was evident to her and the cloud man. Tsuna was a terrible liar. But the lie quickly ended, and the boss pulled Petra by her hip towards him as his other hand slid up her leg. Petra wasn't fazed.

The Mafioso kissed the corner of her lip before he asked, "Why did you come tonight?" He wanted to hear how much she wanted him.

"My boss invited me to come" She could hear Kyoko's desire while she shivered to the passing breeze.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around her, "Cold?"

Petra didn't respond to his warm smile, "You shouldn't be so reckless Mr. Sawada."

'Sawada?' The man thought. Her unwelcoming tone was hard to swallow. Looking into Petra's green eyes, never once did Tsuna think that his dirty pleasure would ever be so cold to him. Her pushing him away was even more unsettling. That was, until he heard what she had to say next:

"Your wife." Petra looked at the doors behind him.

He looks back and quickly jerks his hands away. "Kyoko."

It was a lucky thing that the wind blew harshly the moment the door opened. Kyoko's eyes always water with the blowing wind. So as Tsuna pulled his hands away, tears were pooling in her eyes. His deviousness was missed again.

"Tsuna." She wiped her eyes. "I just wanted to see where you were." Petra's presence made her uneasy.

"I was just talking to our guest Petra."

Petra nods and waves her hand, but the cherry of her cigarette was the only part of her visible.

"I can't really see you, but my name is Kyoko Sawada."

With the cigarette still pinched in her lips, she muttered, "It's a pleasure," and smoke escaped her mouth with the lies.

Kyoko smiled.

Petra found this a time as good as any to leave. The wind was making her cold, her old flame was being touchy feely, and the flame's wife was now present. Throw all of this and place the bow that is an annoyed cloud, and you could see why Petra was thinking 'exit, stage left.' She started suck down her cigarette faster than ever. But she did this while hoping that would Kyoko notice the pink stain her lips left on the butt of her cigs and the identical brand to the one she left in the boss' office five days ago.

* * *

><p>The sounds of two men getting extreme echoed around the bar. Ryohei was questioning Hayato. Of course, the storm guardian had no desire to tell that boxing nerd a damn thing. Hayato only wanted to drink alone. But Ryohei wasn't about to let this go; he knew that there was something up, even if he didn't fully understand Hayato.<p>

"What is bothering you?" Ryohei was giving him a serious stare.

Hayato scowled; "You are. Leave."

"Hey, let's not get too mean. We don't need the night ending badly."

The two rowdy guardians were surprised by Yamamoto's entrance. Then again, no one really had his or her guards up tonight. Now that the two looked at the rain guardian, they noticed he was acting weird too.

Hayato scowled at Yamamoto too. "And what the hell is up with you?"

Yamamoto rolled his eyes with a monstrous grin in place. "He he, it's a secret."

The storm and sun were lost in the rain's giddy response. Ryohei was back to questioning Hayato. Yamamoto's extreme happiness can be dealt with later. The bad news is what Ryohei always wants to hear first. Too bad his interrogation is interrupted.

"Petra has taken quite a liking to you, Gokudera."

The three all look to Mukuro, who had arbitrarily decided to join the small party at the bar. Mukuro raises his finger to the bartender and asks for a glass of Merlot. The boys all switch their attention to Captain Six-paths.

Gokudera snaps at him defensively. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Kufufufu, patience my angry friend."

Yamamoto casually asks, "So is Petra another peon of yours, like Joshima and Kakimoto?"

Mukuro let his eyes slide away to think on it for once-the lie that is. "No. More like a comrade."

Hayato flies out of his chair towards the patio. The mist user chuckles to the hot head's response while the boxer and swordsman call out to him. Only the illusionist could see where this was going.

* * *

><p>There was awkward silence between Kyoko and Tsuna as Petra was finally heading back into the house. Being able to hear Hayato's thoughts, she knew to head towards the door that was now swinging open. Hayato was glaring at her while yanking her inside. He then muttered, "We need to talk," after slamming the large doors to the patio.<p>

Kyoko and Tsuna were both confused by this.

Hibari was pissed—herbivores grouping on the patio.

Petra was dragged along by Hayato's hand and feeling the thoughts and stares of the other guests. Ryohei was still wondering who she was, Mukuro was wondering what happened between her and Tsuna, and Yamamoto was wondering if Hayato was going to end up sleeping with her. The rain guardian knew many arguments usually preceded sex, especially when alcohol is involved. This was probably one of those times.

Petra smirked, hoping Yamamoto was right. Sex was the perfect way to patch up this problem between them. It's not like she was sexing anyone else.

Up the stairs and in Hayato's room, the angry man sat Petra on the bench to the baby grand piano in a corner of his room. Petra gave him a pouty expression; her zippo fell out of her pocket on the way up the stairs.

"What are you making that face for!"

"I lost my lighter."

"Che." He pulled his out of his pocket.

Petra's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Hayato's glance slid away dubiously as he handed his lighter to her.

A smiled beamed across her face, "Thanks." She pulled out her cigarettes.

"Your eyes just changed colors."

She cocked a brow, "Are they orange now?"

"Yeah."

"They do that when I'm happy."

He rolled his eyes.

After this, Hayato made Petra tell him why she was having sex with Tsuna. He didn't like that she could only answer with "Mukuro said to do it, so I did it," but he was unsure of what to think when she said it would happen no longer. The guardian noticed that her eyes changed green when talking about his boss. He nodded; color-changing eyes were interesting to him.

The two sat on the bench, smoking cigarettes and talking everything out that Hayato wanted to know. He wanted Petra, but he didn't really know what to do at this point. His boss wants her. 'I'm interfering. I need to step back.' The girls sitting next to him easily could feel his guilt, so she decided to deter his negative though by twitching to lighter topics.

This did get his mind off himself and the guilt, but only until he began to ask questions about her. Petra complied by telling him anything and everything about her, but evaded anything about Mukuro. It wasn't her business to share. Hayato easily saw the hedging—it pissed him off.

"You're keeping things from me."

"They're not things for me to tell."

"Che."

She puckered her lips. "Mukuro's business is his, mine is mine. Don't plan on me telling his secrets. Just like I wouldn't ever tell Mukuro yours."

"Mine?" He was wondering what she knew.

"Yeah, like how you like it when I deep throat you, or how you like to watch me ride you in really dirty positions."

Hayato looked away from her to hide his blush.

She poked his head to remind him.

"Fuck, you're annoying!"

She giggled, but started her prowl.

Hayato buzzed mind was surprised by her lips kissing his finger, but began to feel the desire rage as her kisses softly trailed up his underarm. She let a hand start to wander—it squeezed his inner thigh. He let out a quick pant. It was when her kisses started to press against his neck, that his logic set back in.

"What the he—"

She covered his mouth and started nibble up his jawline.

He snorted to the tingles that were shooting over his face.

Petra's lips gave Hayato's earlobe a wet kiss as her wandering hand began to unbutton his light gray dress shirt. She saw her favorite person's eyes roll in the back of his head as the belt unbuckled and her hand slid in. Hayato was already hard, and his body twitched to her touch. He grabbed her hips and moved her on top of him. Then Hayato laid himself back, causing the piano keys to clang loudly in response.

Somehow, everyone downstairs heard.

Yamamoto looked at his fiancé and found it a good time to leave. They didn't want to get anymore caught up in this mess than they had, especially Yamamoto. He had three to worry about now. So he looked over to Ryohei and told him goodbye and went out to the patio to say his goodbye to the boss. The sun guardian was thinking of mentioning to Hayato the wonders of piano lessons. Of course Mukuro heard these simple thoughts of the sun guardian and had to look away. 'Quite a man he is."

But things were getting heated in Hayato's simple room. Hayato had become so annoyed with Petra's dress that he grabbed it at the lowest part of the V-neck and ripped it off of her, leaving her with nothing but a small, black thong. It barely covered her—he liked it.

He ripped it off too.

"Hayato!"

He smashed his mouth into hers before she could say anything. Petra was consumed in the luxury of Hayato's tongue swirling in her mouth that she didn't even realize that he had lifted her up. She finally became aware when he gently slammed her into wall and pushed himself inside. She moaned in his mouth, and he pushed himself deeper. Her skin crawled.

The Mafioso groaned to her hot and wet insides. She felt so good; he wanted her all to himself. He couldn't take the confusion of loyalty and desire. For once, he was choosing desire. He thrusted harder.

"Mmm Hayato…"

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Kyoko and Tsuna had come inside after Yamamoto and his wife left, and Ryohei left to see Hana quickly after the rain man. The house had grown quieter, and Tsuna wondered where Petra was. Kyoko was still feeling sick: after seeing Petra's cigarette, she didn't know what to think about her. Petra was a beautiful woman in Kyoko's eyes. The doubt was starting to set in.<p>

Mukuro was winning—he has started.

"Come now, Chrome. I must be getting back to those poor children of mine."

Tsuna responded, "Nn. Well thank you for coming tonight. You and Chrome both."

Kyoko chimed in as well, "It was good to see you both. Please come over again soon Chrome."

Chrome nodded.

The couple walked Mr. Rokudo and Ms. Dokuro to the door and watched them leave. Kyoko was amazed by the vintage car the illusionist drove off in, and Tsuna could only think 'Why would anybody drive an old car like that?'

Then he remembered that Mukuro is a flashy fellow.

The boss shook his head.

"Whose motorcycle is that?"

Tsuna looked back up and saw Petra's motorcycle. 'She's still here?' His heart felt a pang. He was sure that Petra was waiting for him. But he knew that he had to get Kyoko to leave and keep her unaware of why. "I think it's the bartender's bike. Lambo said something about seeing him drive up on a bike."

"Oh. Where is Lambo?"

The two scanned the room and wandered about until they found Lambo passed out on the same couch he sat in when he was checking Petra out. The young bull found this to be the most boring party that he's ever been to and fell asleep. No one even noticed.

"Kyoko, can you get Lambo home? I'm going to clean everything up and send the bartender home."

"Well I coul—"

Tsuna kissed her on her forehead. "I'll take care of it."

She bit her lip longingly and complied.

* * *

><p>"Mmm yes! Hayato!"<p>

Hayato was making Petra stand now, face against the wall as he smashed himself inside of her. His brain was buzzing and dick was throbbing. He wanted to cum on her.

Petra's body was crawling in goose bumps to Hayato's head running along her walls. He was hitting her favorite spot just right. She didn't even care about how much the balls of her feet ached from trying to stay on her tip toes for him, or her mouth that was oh-so dry from her panting. The woman continued to pinch her nipples as Hayato reined her in by her hips. Petra loved it.

He bit her back.

"Mmnah!"

Then he bit the nape of her neck.

"Hhaaah!" She started feeling light-headed.

Petra's knees began to buckle, so the green-eyed man tossed her on the bed with ease and swiftly shoved himself back inside. He was close to finishing and didn't want to lose it. Petra took his quick reaction well, arching her back as he started right back where he was, only hitting a new and better spot. She tightened her muscles.

Hayato groaned to her gripping him.

He smashed harder.

Now screaming, Petra knew there would be bruises tomorrow.

She loved it.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was finished doing a quick clean of the house; he just straightened a few things up. No one really even made a mess. He then watched the bartender leave and shut the door with a smirk. 'Petra.' With only her in mind, the Mafioso ran up the stairs in a speed comparable to his hyper mode. His lust was already raging. But at the top of the stairs he stopped, hearing her moans now echo down the hallway. 'Is she masturbating?' He began his search.<p>

First checking his office, all he found was an empty room: no lit cigarette, no Petra, and no smoke. It confused him, especially since he could hear the moans from in here. "Wait…" he looked at the bookcase.

Second book, seventh shelf.

He tugged the book and cracked the secret door open without a sound.

He instantly shut it.

The boss leaned his back against the bookshelf in the unlit room, feeling the darkness seep into his gut. He couldn't believe that Hayato would be having sex with her, making her moan louder than he ever did. 'Did he fuck her the other day too?' Though he had Kyoko, he wanted Petra. He was selfish and he knew it. He just didn't know how to even begin confronting Hayato about it.

Tsuna's chest began to feel as if it was caving in, and his eyes began to pool.

He wouldn't leave his office tonight.


	4. Give Me a Satisfying Scream

**So this is longggg overdue.  
><strong>I needed the time to really decide one thing for it.

And yep. I got the plot bunny to return to me, and I saw the ending. Which is exactly what this is. I did consider continuing it, but knowing the characters in the story, I knew it couldn't play out any other way. I'm very satisfied with it.

So if you liked the story, thanks for reading. If you didn't... Sorry I guess? Meh, it happens.

**Now for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,177

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I do take claim of the 'Mary Sue' OC Petra<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

* * *

><p>The late morning sun was easily and brightly shining through the only window in Hayato's room when Petra woke. A low grumble sounded and a gray comforter began to rustle. While the white walls gleamed and irritated her drowsy eyes, she sat herself up and sniffed in a deep breath of air. Her eyes darted left and right. "Hayato?"<p>

Gone.

Fluidly she leaned her weight onto one arm as the other rose to rub her eyes into focus. She sensed one nearby and quickly assumed it was the silver-haired man wandering somewhere else in the mansion. Little did she know that the Storm Guardian she was wondering about had left a long time ago. He left after a long discussion with Sawada Tsunayoshi. A few moments more and she figured it was a time as good as any to get up. 'Where are my clothes again?'

Petra stood herself up and grabbed her clothes. Her ganders bounced around the room as she slipped the sweat and smoke tinged black dress back on. Getting dressed and wondering where Hayato was were the only things on her mind until her idle glances caught a note sitting on a particular lacquered piano bench. Now wearing her dress and holding the ripped underwear she waltzes over to the little note in an excited fashion. Green eyes looked at a simple white card that had written on it, the instruction to 'leave.'

Her gaze sharpened to the permanent marker stench radiating off the small card before crumpling and tossing it into the trashcan across the room. It hit the rim and bounced away. Denied. She glared and muttered small profanities at the trashcan as her feet tapped towards its position. She hates to miss.

In front of the trashcan that sits next to the Gokudera's drafting table, Petra spared a moment to glance upon some kind of drawing with little notes scribbled all over the pages. 'Hmm, same handwriting.' She then looked at the door behind her. 'I wonder why he would write that.' With one last look at the empty room, a grab of her black heels, and one last touch of the unmade bed, she left.

As Gokudera's door shut, Petra noticed that the presence she sensed was closer than her first impression of it, but decided to not pay any attention to the person in the Boss' office. She had no reason to be in there. If anything, she didn't even have a reason to be inside the headquarters in general. From what she could assume with the note, her Hayato obviously wasn't there—was there anyone else here she could possibly want to see? But as her steps drew closer to the stairway leading to the foyer downstairs, her eyes stayed fixated on the double doors of Vongola Decimo's office. She could feel the person drawing closer to the door. Sawada's nervous thoughts could be heard too.

Petra could only roll her eyes to the twisting handle and allow herself to be yanked inside the room.

Sawada pulled the girl inside quickly and grabbed her by the waist whilst shutting the door quietly. He felt her hands push him away, but kept his reign on her by gripping her wrist once more. While staring into her brown eyes, he quickly asked, "I thought you left?"

The woman tried to pull away, but found the attempt in vain. "I spent the night with Hayato."

"Did you—"

A laugh broke through. "Do you really need me to tell you? You seem to already know."

His thoughts were streaming the conversation he had with Hayato earlier. It pissed her off to be called a drunken mistake, but Petra figured that she could show him otherwise. But aside from everything from last night and the discussion from this morning, Sawada still couldn't understand what would make her stray. 'I thought she wanted me.' There really was no logical reason between either guardian when it was talked about earlier that morning either.

His golden brown eyes veered upon her messy hair that was thrown into a quick ponytail resting on the nape of her lightly tanned neck. This led his eyes to faint bite marks that started at her collarbone and trailed lower. That inner jealousy panged. He snorted and looked at Petra's face again. "Why?"

"For being an intuitive person, you're coming off especially oblivious. And why didn't you leave last night? I'm sure your wife didn't like that."

His brows furrowed. "We aren't talking about Kyoko."

She shakes her head. "We aren't talking about me either," and she turned around to walk out of the room.

Petra's hand grabbed the door handle and she started to sense someone else in the mansion. 'Who the hell is it?' The person was completely thoughtless, wandering with the only intention of finding their boss. 'That could be any of them.' Her final guess was that it was Ryohei Sasagawa. She looked back to Sawada. "Someone is here."

"What?"

Immediately remembering what Mukuro told her about Ryohei being a very hotheaded man, Petra found this a good way to let the Boss get caught. She smiled and treaded closer to the brown-haired man. "If you really want me all to yourself, then show this person coming towards this room you do."

He pushed her off. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

The door opened. "Mr. Vongola?"

Tsuna made an incredulous expression. "Lambo?"

Petra rolled her eyes. No wonder she couldn't figure out who it was. The idiot Bovino—as Mukuro calls him—was the one wandering in the house. Now standing in the doorway in his cow print shirt, black slacks, and single strap sandals, the cow only saw his Boss with deep bags under his eyes. Easily hearing his concerned thoughts for Sawada, Petra couldn't see this working out like it would have if the unknown person had turned out to be Ryohei.

"Kyoko was worried about you, and asked me to come and see if you were here while she went out to run the errands she needed to get done." The Thunder Guardian then notices Petra in the room. He had no idea who the girl was, but he did know that she had shit on her face. He looks back to Sawada. "Mr. Vongola… your friend?" He points to her and whispers to him loudly, "She has black shit on her face."

"Lambo!"

An eyebrow rose. "Open both eyes. You'll see better."

The once little cow, who was an ogling bull last night before a sleeping one, looked back at Petra. He didn't bother to open the other eye, keeping his assumption that she had black shit on her face. Lambo's one green eye looked back to his Boss with a 'she has shit on her face' look. Sawada could only shake his head. 'Ten years and he's still rude as ever…'

"Lambo, can you give us some privacy? We are discussing something… delicate."

Sawada gives the bull a kind stare while Petra easily hears Lambo's suspicion. 'This might actually work. He could see this for what it is.' Petra then spoke. "Yes. It's a delicate matter that _we can't have Kyoko knowing about_."

Tsuna's lip twitched, and his eyes shot a quick glare. 'Even his glares look somewhat nice. Like he's always being slightly nice to you.' Petra found this pretty amusing. She also found his struggle amusing.

But her amusement could only last for so long, and it quickly faded, as her suggestive comment was assumed entirely wrong. Lambo immediately remembered that Kyoko's birthday was only a few days away. 'She must be helping him get her a present… Wait. I haven't gotten her a gift. Crap!' He smacked his head. Tsuna was the only one who didn't understand the reason for such a response.

"Alright. I'll be on your computer downstairs then." He needed to buy a gift very quickly. It would be done with Tsuna's credit card.

Lambo quietly left the office, and silence followed. Both parties stared at one another blankly. Within the bright office was a light tension that was slowly growing with every second. Petra's tension was from the sheer fact she wanted to leave, and Tsuna's was from the sheer fact that he was losing control. He can't take it anymore—

"Petra, will you follow me to my desk?"

She laughed quietly. "Are you serious?"

"Please?" He was already standing at his favorite place.

Petra immediately thought no, but she could also hear something weird going on with him, so she walked forward. His mind was like a bag of scrabble letters; nothing was discernable. It was something new to her—she was really curious of his jumbled head. Sawada calmly stared at Petra with hands that were twitching on occasion. The Boss was waiting for her to get closer.

Her fingers lightly brushed against the desk as she got closer to him. Her eyes stayed firmly planted on his tensing silhouette. Petra was waiting for one hint. All she needed was one hint to know what he was really up to. She doesn't know how to react without a hint.

One thought came out complete. 'Bookshelf.'

She looked back at it instantly, and it was this instant that a familiar but unnoticed trident was picked up off the ground. Petra saw nothing out of the ordinary with the bookshelf that was really a door, and turned back in enough time to watch her own impalement. The thrust was quick and enjoyed. The assailant was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, who smirked dauntingly as he pushed her body into the very bookshelf that Tsuna's last thought could manage to spit out.

She lets out a pained gasp. "Mukuro?"

The brown-haired Boss' face was cracking open on the left side where a red eye had appeared, and his expression was twisted into that wasn't his own. With a grim smile and oozing murderous aura, he forced the points of the trident into her body deeper as he chuckled in satisfaction. Petra could hear instances of hesitation in his thoughts, but the thoughts of her friend were stronger. What Petra realized, was that she could no longer sense anyone. What the boss never realized until it was too late, was that Mukuro and Chrome never really left.

The two Misty Guardians both watched Kyoko leave with a solemn expression and with a sleepy Bovino. They both walked up the marble stairs where three were leaving themselves defenseless to predators. And Mukuro happily stayed out in the hallway, keeping Gokudera and Petra lost in their lustful encounter as Chrome stabbed her own Boss in the back. She whispered a slight apology, but was pulled away before she could even begin to second-guess the action and take it back. Tsuna was then left with an ironic piece of advice from Mukuro before having this memory twisted from his conscious. "Kufufufufufuu. Don't you know Sawada? Cheaters never win."

That Sawada was gone. Mukuro coolly responded to her. "Yes, my Petra."

"What the fuck?" She tried to yell, but found even an attempt at whispering to be very painful.

"You know, they do say it is bad to move while having something stabbed inside you." He jerked his signature weapon out.

Petra let out a grueling squeal to the metal slinking out of her body. The tridents clean half softly knocked on the floor while being calmly handled by the Boss. Mukuro found her struggling conscience and breathing to be a most interesting sight. But as Petra's head began to thrum and throb to the pain, the sight of her stomach made her drop to the floor. She felt as if she wanted to throw up. The urge became so strong that she lunged forward, throwing up the only things in her system: blood, wine, and Gokudera. The twisted Boss only watched with a feigned expression of pity. His dual toned eyes held the expression best of all.

"Surely, even in this state, you could give me a satisfying scream."

Petra's watery eyes blinked quickly to release the tears. They dropped only to be unseen within the crimson red carpet that scoured the expanse of the office. With a deep breath, she looked up to Mukuro and said, "I thought that—"

"You thought we were _Comrades_?" A large smile appeared and a few innocently sounding chuckles escaped him. "But that would imply you are needed for way more than you are… I have no need for toys that can only evade trouble and spread their legs."

She grit her teeth to stand herself, only to receive another stab. The target was the very black shit Lambo pointed out earlier. Lambo heard nothing because Lambo wasn't really there. It was that satisfying scream Sawada was hoping for.

* * *

><p>* Ahh, and Aki? Just 'cause there are quotations ("") around some words, doesn't mean that it's a quote, or for that matter, a quote from a viable source. *<p>

Have fun flaming.


End file.
